Will of the Phoenix
by Evil dj
Summary: hello reader this is my first book and i own everything in it and someday i hope to get it published but for now i would like just you guys to read it and plz review good or bad thanks and have a good read.


**The will of the**

 **Phoenix**

I'm Chapter 1 Brake Out And New Friends

"187 days till he wakes."

"Are you talking to your self again Oaklin?"

"NO! I'm writing and thinking out loud for your information. it's healthy to wright Down your thoughts Kaida." By the way I'm Oaklin I have dark red I guess cherry red hair I am tall pretty fit and the person I'm talking to is Kaida he is blonde muscular and about the same hight as me we both met in prison. I got here a month before he did, I've been here two months and may I add it was a long and boring two months. I got thrown in here because I attacked some royal soldiers that were going and raising the taxes and pocket the "extra tax" money for them selves so I socked one in the face, and I've got no clue how Kaida got here he never told me. Kaida how long until we get out of here? Five minutes less than the last time you asked,still three months. Two months full of complaining, bad prison food and hard labor later Oaklin asked the guard outside their cell for the thousandth time how long until they got out. "One month left," the guard replied sounding like he was about to snap "that's too bad I'm bored so I'm going to get out now" said Oaklin. "Um question well two actually, one are me and Kaida on the outer wall of the prison and two what floor are we on? Um yes you are on the out side wall and we are on floor five why do you ask? A Guard replied. Because we're going to brake out of here by going through the wall then jumping down Oaklin said "ha good luck with that, that wall is one and a half meters thick". Well I'm still going to try He replied to the guard. Well good luck crazy I'm going to still stand here away from you the guard said as the wall exploded. Oaklin was crying on the floor from laughter at the sight of the his cellmate's face and the fact that the guard got hit in the balls with a piece of the wall, just before Kaida or the guard could say a word (or regain composure). Oaklin picked up Kaida and jumped out the hole he had just created. They landed after one and a half minutes of falling and Kaida screaming bloody murder all the way down. They landed with a big BOOM! time to open your eyes we're free Oaklin said as if he where calming down an infant NO WE ARE DEAD WE ARE TOTALY DEAD! Kaida screamed no we are fine Oaklin said as he dropped Kaida. Kaida was opening his eye's as the guard's head had poked out of hole twenty seven feet above the two boys with a shocked look on his face. Oaklin saw him and picked up Kaida and started to run into the dark forest that was to the right of the prison but as he reached the edge of the forest he felt an evil presence emitting from the forest like someone or something was watching them. Hey Kaida do you feel that? No but I really don't care about the thing you feel right now because the guards are coming so hall ass after half an hour of running and listening to Kaida complaining Oaklin decided that it was time for a brake. So Oaklin how did you brake down that wall from before? Kaida questioned well I used fire magic he answered as a ball of fire appeared in his hand. Kaida looked stunned I CALL BULL! Kaida shouted. Well it's true I trained in the mountains to the south He replied. Oaklin laughing at how Kaida was stunned it was because he was not used to being around other people except for his master so Kaida's face was the funniest thing Oaklin had seen all his life we should get moving hmm let me think ah I have it we will go to an old friend's house he exclaimed. After about a while of walking, talking, and bugging his new found friend Oaklin herd something in the forest but pretended not to notice as to not have his companion worry so he went back to the conversation after another fifteen minutes Kaida was in the middle of a story, Shh do you hear that Oaklin said looking around them and as Kaida was about to suggest it was nothing a black panther jumped out, HOLY CRAP! Kaida screamed. After a minute that felt like half an hour Oaklin exclaimed I got this as he walked up to the growling panther he guessed it sensed that he was not a threat and calmed down and let him start rubbing it's belly it started to role over onto the ground but Kaida's jaw beat it there Oaklin just laughed and said I'm going to keep you he said to the panther causing Kaida to face palm and the panther to look at him questioningly. After walking and listing to Kaida praying for the panther or fritz as Oaklin had named it not to bite him in half when Oaklin finally exclaimed that they were finally at their destination Kaida gazed at the old and broken trader shack he asked is this person a Mage like you? no they are just a shop keeper Oaklin said. And? asked Kaida asked questioningly she is a witch Oaklin Stated. There it is well let's get this over with Kaida said as they marched up to the front door. When they walked into the shop it was dusty and full of cobwebs Kaida was shivering at how creepy it was. HEY SHERRIE ARE YOU HERE! Oaklin bellowed as they entered the shack, ya I'm here give me a minute a young female voice came from the back while Kaida wandered over to some sculptures, I wouldn't touch those if I were you Oaklin warned as he was looking at some books not even giving Kaida a glance, Just then Sherrie walked out with 2 large boxes in her arms. Sherrie was a young girl in her young twenties with long black hair that streamed down her face, sea blue eyes, and she was wearing a dark green dress with gold lining. Kaida immediately ran over to help the woman "here let me help you with those miss um... what was your name again he asked?". It's Sherrie that's a lovely na- *cough* Oaklin cleared his throat drawing their attention to him Sherrie set the boxes down on the floor in front of her and asked "what can I do for you?" in a happy tone. We need some things he stated and what might they be? Sherrie questioned. "Earlier" it's been ten minutes since we met that damed cat so, oh right that reminds me what do you specialize in Oaklin asked curiously, what do you mean? Kaida questioned back, well I'm a Mage what is your fighting style oh I was a royal archer back before I hot sent to prison oh right you don't know how I got thrown into prison in the first place, I was coming back from the market when I saw another soldier harassing a civilian Kaida said, wow that is pretty similar to how I got thrown into jail as well Oaklin said surprised."back to the present" We will take one longbow, and one quiver full of arrows for him and a short sword made out of mitherite for me Oaklin stated. Ok that's fine but why mitherite? you know that is expensive and by the looks of it you don't have any mon- Sherrie started to say but just then fritz walked into the shop and scaring the ever loving crap out of Her. Oh right in addition to Kaida I have another friend he is a black panther I named him fritz. Sherrie looked absolutely dumbfounded, after the initial shock wore off you'll get used to it Kaida said in a nonchalant tone of voice staring at the cat. O-ok then so that will add up to 23 silver and 2 gold Sherrie said. here you go Oaklin said as he handed her the silver and gold with 2 extra bronze as a thanks. Kaida just stared in disbelief how did you get those coins we were in prison for two months Kaida questioned as Sherrie looked at the two with a raised eyebrow. I just picked the Guards pockets whenever they came in to give us food I still got 3 gold 23 silver and 49 bronze left so we can go get new clothes, and armour plus three nights at an inn I know of in the next town he exclaimed. Kaida just laughed at how many times Oaklin had surprised him since the became cell mates from messing with the Guards and blowing up the prison wall to taming a black panther he got snapped out of his thoughts by Oaklin handing him his new bow quiver and saying they better get going to beat the night to the next town. So Oaklin grabbed his sword and travel partners and set out. They started to walk to the nearest town and Oaklin started talking about his plans to try to recruit people for the mission he was assigned by his teacher and what might that quest be and how many people would you need for this mission? Kaida asked questioningly. To slay a Phoenix at the very south part of the country before he awakens in 187 days counting today and you, fritz, and me makes three so five or six more people will suffice Oaklin answered nonchalantly. Kaida just stared at Oaklin in disbelief yet again and started yelling about how crazy this mission was before he remembered that everything his friend did was crazy. Then I will come along so you don't get your self killed before the Phoenix wakes and we kill it plus it also sounds fun he said. So let's get going to the town of pillars and get some sleep, new clothes and armour maybe recruit some other people Oaklin said to his two companions and off they went to the town of pillars. After about three hours of walking it started to get dark so the decided that they needed to get some rest and prepare for the five hours of walking that they would be doing the next day but Oaklin had that feeling that they where being watched by something. After the tents where set up they had roasted a rabbit over the fire with Oaklin tending to the food and Kaida getting more wood for the fire, that lest guard duty to Fritz after the food was done he walked over and started chewing on the bit of rabbit that he was tossed to him. They turned in at around midnight oaklin walked into his tent and lied down and went to sleep and Kaida and fritz in the other tent. After two hours of sleeping Oaklin woke to go take a piss to find something in his tent sleeping with him no it was someone and not only that it was a girl she had long pink hair, ruby red eyes an- oh god she had no clothes on Oaklin snuck out of his tent with the deepest blush on his face he snuck over to wake his friends just as he approached the tent he heard a twig snap behind him and whipped around to see the girl wrapped in his blanket. He was so startled that he let out a yelp waking Kaida and fritz from their slumber and they came rushing outside prepared to fight the military or bandits but when they found was Oaklin on his ass with a half naked pink haired girl standing over him. All Kaida did was laugh and roll on the ground while fritz looked at the girl with curiosity and relaxed after declaring her not a threat to the group. They sat around a newly started fire and started to ask the girl some questions after Oaklin gave her his shirt. Alright three questions Oaklin said in a very stern tone number one who are you which she responded in a very happy And soft voice my name is Tiffany you can call me tiff for short the girl replied. Ok then Tiffany number two how did you find us Oaklin asked and Tiffany replied one again answered with, oh that is simple I just trailed you from the prison she said, fair enough But that leaves me with one final question WHY THE HELL WERE YOU NAKED AND WHY WERE YOU IN MY TENT! He screamed to which she said one I don't know and two it was warm and the big cat scared me so I came in with you as Oaklin and Kaida's jaws hit the ground as fast as lightning ending with a thud. Ok then I guess you don't seem dangerous so i guess you can come with us to the next town Oaklin said first off lets get you some clothing you can use my cloak,t-shirt and pants until we can get you something proper for a girl to wear after that they wheat back to sleep in the same tents as last time but Oaklin shared a tent with Tiffany. Oaklin Kaida fritz and the newest party member Tiffany started to pack up after a long and rejuvenating sleep after the Finished a morning meal they started to walk to pillar town after walking for about an hour and a half they came across a clearing and saw a horse And wagon but before anyone could say anything they heard a bloodcurdling scream coming from the forest. Oaklin went to see what was up after telling the other three to stay put he shot into the forest to help whoever was in need of help he was like a wild animal jumping, sliding, and weaving in between the trees. What he saw when he made it to the source of the screaming it was a clearing but when he got their he stop in his tracks never in his life had he seen such a gruesome sight there was limbs scattered everywhere a once nice and beautiful field was now stained with splotches blood, in the misted of it all was a small group of what looked like mercenaries that formed a circle defending the last five people of what he assumed was a caravan the thing attacking them was the size of a man but he wore a black long overcoat his hair was dark blue and Oaklin got a chill and he stared at the figure. Oaklin charged forward setting his fists ablaze and as he was 5 feet away from the person he through his fist and just before contact the person seemed to faze out of existence And Oaklin landed flat on his chest in a pool of blood just as he was getting back up he heard screaming as he got up he saw that the man had appeared behind the group and was slaughtering them he was stunned unable to move at what just happened had the person just moved faster than he was able to see? What had happened as he returned to the real world the man as now Oaklin could see was walking towards him "teleported" behind Oaklin and hit him in the back of the neck as Oaklin fell to the ground slipping into unconsciousness. When Oaklin regained consciousness he shot up from were he was laying and he found it was dark out the stars shimmering in the night sky and also a fire had been lit it looked like he was under a huge sharp bolder and there was a smell drifting throughout the air it smelled like a cooked salmon with basil, garlic and other things that he could not identify he did it care who lit the fire he was to hungry to care. As soon as he thought he could walk he got up fell then tried again this time he got it he managed to stumble ofer to the fire trying his best not to fall into it as negotiators to the fire he collapsed right beside it but he did not have the strength to sit up so he just rolled to the fire and used a rock to sit himself up. After grabbing a piece of fish that was propped up on a stick along the fire and started to eat it like a hungry animal after he finish his meal he passed once again.

 **Hope you liked my first ever chapter of my first ever book and why not share the greatness of it all with your family friends and even your fish and i would love some reviews and i know i am bad with spelling but please bare with me till next time bye and have a wonderful life.**


End file.
